The Casual Affair
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Part of my EvilWaffles day stuff. Ema is married to Klavier, bored of her sex life she decides to sleep with Apollo. She falls for him then accidently reveals about her and Apollo at a press conference...


"Happy Valentine's day Fraulien!" Klavier declared, handing her the tiny box wrapped in pink paper. "For you, mien liebe…" Ema carefully unwrapped the box. She had expected some jewellery or something, instead she found a small beige piece of paper.

_Fraulien, for valentine's day…you will have me to do as you wish for the whole day xxx Klavier xxx_

_Great…same as you got me the last two years then! _Still, Ema managed to force a smile, kiss him and say thank you.

"Get me a coffee please baby." She smiled, waving the piece of paper before him. The look in his eyes suggested he was a little disappointed, he must have been expecting something like 'Oh Klavier! Ravish me right here, right now!' or 'Klavier build me a hot-tub so we can have awesome hot-tub sex!' – He should be so lucky.

Ema had been dating Klavier for two years, had got engaged six months into the relationship and married six months after that. Often though, she found herself wondering what it was she saw in him…

She placed his gift on her desk, a brand new guitar which had consumed an entire year's worth of her wages. What had he gotten her? _Himself. Just shows how self obsessed he is! _Ema growled. She took the paper and made her way out into the main precinct.

"Give me the day off baby." She purred, flashing the paper in front of him, taking her coffee. "Oh your gifts on the desk and tonight…I want the best meal you can make and a night of passion." Klavier did brighten up this time.

-x-x-

"What's the matter sis? You seem down." Ema sneezed as she sat in her sister's office – which was overflowing with flowers from her husband. "Did he remember to get you something for valentines?"

"I see your husband certainly didn't forget…" Ema smiled. "No, no, he remembered."

"So what'd he get you?"

"The same as the last two years."

"A voucher telling you he'll do whatever you want for the day?" Lana snorted sarcastically. "What did you get him?"

"That stupid guitar that cost more than a years worth of wages!"

"You did what!?" Lana screeched. "Oh Ema, I told you not to get that!"

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Come on, we're going for a good cup of coffee – not this sludge – and some food." Lana grabbed her sister's wrist forcefully and pulled her towards the door.

"I still think you married him a little quick." Lana commented, taking a bite from the chicken wrap. "In fact, I still don't know what you see in him…"

"_I _don't know what I see in him!" Ema scream exasperated. "I do love Klavier…only, he's boring…"

Klavier and boring – two words you'd never expect to be in the same sentence unless the word '_isn't_' is in the middle. Lets face it – super hot German, a rock star, an unlimited supply of money, millions of women envious of you – who wouldn't want that!?

"He thinks he's a sex god and he really isn't. He thinks he knows romance but he really doesn't…Lana! I'm 27! I need excitement I need…"

"You need love." Lana commented coolly. "You're 27, when I was your age, I didn't want to settle. I was like your friend – Apollo. Only I really didn't care what people thought, he does." She smiled, taking a sip of the coffee. "Anyway, it can't be that bad, you wouldn't have married him."

"I'm still wondering why I did…" Ema sighed.

"You could always play away, that's what I did. Although I knew I loved my husband and you know why I did it…" Lana finished up. "I'm going back to work."

Ema finished up quickly after, paid the waitress and made her way across town to Apollo's office.

-x-x-

By playing away Lana meant have an affair or rather, a one-night stand. Lana had been married for five years and during a rough patch after her husband's mother passed away Lana had a one-night stand. You would think this was selfish, but quite the opposite actually, the things she learned that night had helped her improve her relationship with her partner and make it more exciting for them once more.

Who did she have sex with? Her sister's best friend, Apollo.

Apollo cared a lot for the women in his life, only he did not know how to have stable and secure relationships – he did however, find himself to be a comfort to those who were upset, bored or tired of their relationships and partners. It began as a mistake, sleeping with his roommate's girlfriend when drunk at a party at college and had eventually escalated to him being a toy boy for several women in his past. Not that he minded, like most young boys he enjoyed sex and was smart enough to use protection.

He had also learned how to recognise what was making a woman sad.

-x-x-

"Come in!" Apollo called. Ema made her way into the modern office overlooking the skyline of the city (in the two years Ema had known him, she had watched him gain experience, popularity and maturity, resulting in him getting his own private office – although he still worked for the Wrights). "Oh! Ema! Happy valentines day!"

"Happy valentines day." She looked at all the red and pink envelopes laid out on the desk. "Well, isn't someone popular!"

"These are all from secret admirers and girls who crush on me." Apollo pointed to one pile. "These are from my friends – the ones I've helped." He pointed to another smaller pile. "How can I help anyway?"

"I just came to say hi." She smiled.

"Well, would you like something to drink?" Apollo asked as he screwed one envelope up and tossed it into the waste basket.

"No thank you."

"What's the matter?" Apollo asked, picking up on Ema's sadness. "Did Klavi not get you a good present?" He mocked.

"Yeah, the same as last year…" Ema sighed.

"That voucher? Hehe." He opened the drawer of his desk. "Perhaps this will make you feel better?" He held a box in red paper in the palm of his hand. "Consider it my valentine's gift to you."

It was exactly what she hoped Klavier would get her – a silver dragon pendant which a sapphire hung from.

"Oh wow! Thank you!" She squealed. "I'll make it up to you somehow…um…maybe a drink sometime?"

"Sounds nice." Apollo smiled. "You still seem sad, something up?"

"Guess I'm just a little…confused. Right now…"

"Come sit on the couch over there. Tell me what's the matter…"

So she poured her heart out to him. She told him about how disappointing life with Klavier had become, how she felt she had rushed into things she was not prepared for, how she was regretting getting with Klavier.

"Why what's up with him? The guy _worships _you, he has all the money he could want and I don't think sex with him could be all that bad."

"You think he worships me Apollo. Truth is, he barely loves me..."

"Do you love him?" Apollo asked as she hugged against his chest and held her head against his shoulder.

"I…I'm not sure…" Apollo felt a slight pinch from his bracelet. "What if I said…I love him but I'm not ready for the commitment?" He felt the pinch loosen.

"I can buy that." He smiled.

She carried on telling him things she had wanted to keep to herself – what her sister had said, what she had bought for her husband, what she was feeling at that moment.

"You know it's four o'clock don't you?" Apollo rubbed his hand along her arm in a soothing way. "It's almost time for me to shut up shop for the night."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She found herself unwilling to break away from him.

"You'd better be heading home too. _Klavi _will be wondering what's happened!" Apollo mocked her again 'Klavi' had been her name for Klavier when they first started dating.

"Yeah…hey, will you help me put the necklace on?" She held out the necklace he had given her.

"Sure." He helped clip it around her neck.

She and he stood in the doorway now.  
"Ema, if you need anything at all, just give me a call. I'll make sure I answer, no matter what time you ring." Apollo promised. "And no matter what you want, I'll try to get it for you."

"Thanks…" She kissed his cheek and made her way down the hall. Apollo watched her go. "Oh! Apollo!" He looked back to her. "Sex with Klavier is crap! He's selfish!" Apollo smirked.

"Don't lie baby!" He called after her.

"I'm not lying!" She called back. "Bye Apollo!"

"Have a nice night with Klavier!" He laughed as he made his way back into his office.

-x-x-

"You're what!?" Ema screeched.

"I'm sorry baby." Klavier kissed her cheek.

"If you love me you'll cancel it!" She cried.

"Sorry baby." He climbed off the bed and made his way to the door.

She lay there in silence, eventually hearing his car start up and leave her alone. She lay there half-naked on the bed – her bra, pants and shirt on the floor – she started to cry.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Lana could be heard scuffling on the other end of the phone. "Hang on a sec." She spoke to whoever was fighting with her.

"Klavier just blew me off for a press conference!" Ema cried.

"My god! Aww baby! I…" There was a movement close to the phone and Lana growled.

"Look, I'm probably interrupting something." Ema whispered. "I'll call in the morning…"

She thought back to Apollo's words – he was alone this valentine's day!

"Another valentines alone." Apollo sighed, throwing himself onto the couch. "Ah well…" The phone pierced the silence in his apartment. He glanced into the kitchen to make sure his food wasn't burning before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"A-Apollo!" Ema choked out through her sobs.

"Ema?" Apollo seemed confused. "What happened to your night with Klavier?"

"He blew me – his wife – off for a conference!"

"Aww Em!" Apollo sympathised. "Well…why don't you come over here? We can both be lonely on valentine's day together then."

"Alright. I'll be over in ten minutes."

Sure enough, with scientific precision she arrived exactly ten minutes later.

"Something smells nice…" She commented.

"It's my dinner, you hungry?"

"A little…" She replied, hanging her coat up.

"How about a drink?"

"Do you have any wine?"

"Red, white or rose?"

"Rose."

"Sure do." He made his way into the kitchen, filling two large wine glasses with the pink wine.

Her body ached as she ate small mouthfuls of the food Apollo had given her. She was tired, hurt, desperate. She was desperate for love right now – well, desperate for sex actually – she was young, it was valentine's day, she was alone with a guy she had feelings for who _isn't _her husband.

-x-x-

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Ema smiled, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the food too…"

"You're welcome." Apollo smiled. "It's nice to have company."

Again they chatted, watching the television.

"Apollo, can I ask you something? How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Hm? Well, I guess I'm just not boyfriend material."

"But you understand us women, you care loads and from what I hear you're very passionate." Apollo blushed a little.

"Why thank you." He chuckled softly. "Longest relationship I had was a month."

"A month!?" Ema laughed. "But why? Does it have something to do with the fact women have affairs with you?"

"Yeah, maybe." Apollo shrugged. "But, I never cheat on women. I'm a one girl kinda guy."

"So women have affairs with you…but you don't cheat on them?"

"Is that a problem?" Apollo asked.

"No…no…interesting…"

Another silence passed before Ema spoke up again.

"You know that night you slept with Lana?"

"Yeah." Apollo whispered.

"Did you know she was married?"

"Yeah, I knew plenty about her. I knew what she wanted – a release of sorts – and I gave it to her."

"You had sex with her?"

"She asked me if I could help her – excite her, tease her, show her how to please the man she loves."

"And you did?"

"See that card there." Ema looked to the fireplace, where a card with the word 'Thank you' printed on the front lay. "Go pick it up." She read the inside of the card:

_Apollo, thank you for helping my wife Lana to release herself. I am, or rather was, angry with you but now I know and understand why Lana turned to you. Thank you for ensuring it was just one night too. I'd like to meet up with you once, perhaps you could teach me some of those skills you used with Lana that night. Lana's husband – Mike._

"Wow…you mean…"

"Mike's my friend. Lana and I…we've got nothing between us anymore." Ema shuffled a little. _No…I don't…I can't love Apollo! _"She's a lovely woman, as are you, and your husbands deserve you."

"I agree with that for Mikey and Lana, but not for me and Klavi…"

"Why? Still feeling like you committed yourself to soon?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that Klavier just blew a valentines celebration with his wife for a pathetic press conference."

"That's just Klavier – he's famous – he needs to keep his image. Funny…I'm sure there's something about him on TV tonight actually."

"Really?" Ema looked at the TV guide. She flicked to channel 8.

That was when she got real angry. One of the questions was: How does it feel not celebrating Valentines with your wife? His response: It doesn't bother me.

"Turn it off!" Ema cried. Apollo did as he was told before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hush now…" He whispered.

-x-x-

"You bastard!" Ema screamed at Klavier as she rushed out the door with her sister. They didn't stop until they were in Lana's car heading towards town. It was the following morning, about eleven and already Ema was about ready to kill him.

"Sweetie, come on…" Lana urged as she watched her sister stir the coffee once more.

"You know that one-night stand you had? Was he good?"

"Yeah. Wait…why!?"

"I want some love Lana, I don't feel right…"

"So you think Apollo can give it you?" She paused. "…Then again, he cares for you more than anyone else AND he doesn't mind stopping when you feel ready."

-x-x-

"Sure, I'm free." Apollo swivelled in his chair. "Why?"

"I…I need to speak to you – it's urgent." Ema mumbled into the phone.

"Alright." Apollo seemed suspicious of the way Ema was talking. "Why? What's up?"

"I want to ask you something and I'd like the answer to be ready when I get there: would you be willing for another woman to have an affair with you?"

"Are you on about-?" The line went dead. "Do you mean…you?"

"What!?" Ema snapped.

"I'm going on a week long tour, see you next Saturday mien liebe."

"See you…" Again, Ema sobbed when he left – this time because there was no emotion behind him.

-x-x-

"Do you mean you?" Apollo asked as she settled in the chair opposite him in his office.

"Well…"

"Klavi not quite what you wished for huh?" She expected Apollo to be smirking, but instead he looked solemn. "Well, I could say I told you so…but, that's not nice."

"Listen…he doesn't treat me right…the way I want to be treated."

"Do you treat him the way he should be treated?"

"I try to."

"I hope you're not just seeking attention from this…" Apollo whispered. "However, until you have a crisis of conscience or we get caught – I might be willing to get with you, the girl I've lusted after for a while." Now he was smirking, a sexy smirk though.

"You're kidding! You lust after me!? No!"

"Why not, you're attractive, you're intelligent and you're feisty." He purred. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you're hot…" _I want to have you!_

Neither was sure what events had led to them being in the bedroom a mere hour and a half after the conversation. Although, they were pretty sure that alcohol did not play a part.

"I want you to take me!" Ema moaned beneath him as they broke from the heated kiss. "I want you so bad!" Apollo purred as he pulled her blouse open and pulled one of her breasts free from the restraint of her bra. As he began to suck and tease her nipples she wriggled free of the blouse and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free.

"Nice." Apollo smiled, rubbing them both. "How bad do you want me?"

"So bad." Ema groaned.

"I want to please you." Apollo whispered. "I want you to think of me as your little sex toy. So, tell me what you want from me."

"I want sex that gets further than this!" She tore at his shirt and pulled it from his body.

"You're eager." Apollo pulled her into another kiss which sent fire through her body. He made quick work of her pants and dripping wet undies. "I haven't even touched you there." He began to rub her slit she moaned as he moved his hand in a circular motion, seeing where excited her more. Eventually he slid his finger into her opening – it took her a while to realise that he'd done so but ever so quickly, pleasure was building. He made her climax before even entering her and as he continued to thrust his fingers in her she could feel herself getting ready to come again.

Before long he had taken her. She cried out at first, to her surprise Apollo was a lot bigger than Klavier in that department. Still, he began gently and rhythmically at first, as if getting her used to the size of his penis.

"I want to be on top." Ema uttered through her panting. "I…I never get to be on-!" Apollo rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

"You're the boss baby." Apollo growled. She rocked herself against him, having to hold onto the bed for balance. Apollo helped out by grabbing her perfect little ass and rocking her harder.

"Make me scream Apollo." She had never had sex as good as this before. He pulled himself into a sitting position, just enough to let her carry on rocking against him.

"Can I put my finger here?" She felt something press against her asshole.

"Yes! Please yes!" She moaned.

It hurt, but as she bucked her hips against him it helped build her pleasure. He used his other free hand to tease one breast and mouth to tease the other.

"Oh god! Ema I'm gonna!" Apollo screeched after several more minutes. She slid off of his body as soon as she climaxed again and allowed Apollo to climb onto her, stroking himself until she was covered in his seed.

"My god…" Ema panted as she curled up in his arms. "How did you learn to do those things!?"

"I watch what makes the lady feel good." She squealed as he pulled her so she was sat on his chest.

"You know…the person I'm lying with right now doesn't _seem _to be the person I just had sex with…"

"Hm? How so?" She snuggled against him even more.

"Well…this you is so…so quiet, a comfort, so assuring and caring. You're like a sex monkey in bed! That was wild!"

"I like to keep people guessing." He chuckled. "By the way…shouldn't you be getting ready to head home before someone realises you're gone and reports you to Klavi?"

"Yeah…that maid of his will be doing just that…" Instead of moving away she moved even closer to him. "But I can't move, I'm still recovering from that amazing workout."

"I'm free whenever you want me." Apollo whispered, kissing her jaw before climbing off the bed and slipping his boxer shorts back on.

-x-x-

"Lana. I need you to just be quiet and listen and for god's sake, don't scream or draw attention to us." Ema began as she sat in the quaint café with her sister.

"Ok…" Lana seemed to notice a hint of something, excitement or resentment – she wasn't sure.

"I…I had sex with Apollo…"

"You WHA-!?" She shut herself up in time. "You what!?" She ushered out after several deep breaths.

"I had sex with Apollo." Ema repeated.

Lana was silent. While she wanted her sister to have a good night with a very good bloke she hadn't expected it to be the first night Klavier went away. So, unsure of what to say she decided to go with the 'nosey sister' side of her personality.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lana asked.

"My god that boy is amazing!"

"Did he give you what Klavier didn't?"

"Oh god yeah and…and I felt so different being with him…" Ema watched as an employee placed a coffee cup in front of her. "Maybe it was just the idea that we could get caught, it makes it oh-so-more exciting."

"Hey baby." Mike, Lana's husband joined her. "Look who I found in the store."

"You alright Lana. Ema." They both looked up to be met by the very person they'd been talking about – Apollo.

"Sorry, he was teaching me a few things." Mike took a seat beside Lana and whispered in her ear: "Some very sexy things…"

"You want a drink Mike?" Apollo asked.

"Na man, I'll get one for you? What do you like?"

"A black coffee if you could." Apollo took a seat beside Ema. "Everything ok?" He smiled as she stared at him longingly.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…yeah…"

After parting ways with Lana and Mike, Apollo took Ema back to his place for another round of sex.

-x-x-

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Yes! Right there!" Ema cried as he rammed himself even deeper inside of her. "…My god!" Ema was struggling to breathe, she felt herself tighten again as her stamina gave up. She collapsed onto his chest, her breath coming out in pants of steam in the humid air. He rolled her over gently and pulled himself out of her.

He pulled the soaked condom from his penis and reached for her underwear.

"I think this will do it." He used the underwear to masturbate with until he came, covering her underwear in warm, white fluid.

"Tonight's the last night before Klavier comes back…" Ema whispered as she hugged against him.

"You'd better be careful baby." Apollo chuckled softly. "With Klavi back in the picture you won't be able to score as much sexy time with me without _someone _being suspicious."

"Can I stay here tonight? To sleep in your arms?"

"No need to ask." He gently pressed his lips against her forehead. "Use the phone in the other room to make a call to the house to let the guys know you're not coming back…" She nodded.

Apollo admired her naked form as she retreated to the next room.

There was plenty for Apollo to admire when it came to Ema Skye. She was the perfect balance between brains and beauty. She had a fiery temper and stood up for what she believed in, she was incredibly intelligent, she never gives up on anything and perhaps most important, she knew what she wanted from her life. Her figure, well…where to begin…

She wasn't nor had she ever been anorexic – which Apollo loved about her. She had a perfect hourglass shaped body which was perfectly proportioned. Her breasts were small, but not too small – just enough for Apollo to squeeze lovingly. Going down her body he could feel the smoothness of her slightly tanned skin. Her hips were gentle curves, she was a naturally curvy lady – even now the thought of running his hands along her hips as she rocked against him was unbelievably arousing. Then came that fantastic little ass, again she had a decent sized ass which was enough to squeeze and make her giggle. Then came her womanhood, how much he loved to make her moan as he teased and played with her clit and fingered her. Then came those wonderfully long, thin legs and those cute, tiny feet of hers.

Apollo could feel his arousal as he glanced down at his erect penis once more. It was rock solid and he was as horny as ever. He rolled off the edge of his bed and lifted the covers. He slid underneath them just in time for Ema to return.

"You seem in a rush to get under those covers." She climbed onto the bed then onto her lover's body. "Are you hiding something?"

"Now why would I do that?" His breath smelt like cinnamon which Ema found strangely addictive. "Well, maybe I am." He grabbed her arm and guided it to his groin under the covers.

"Mmm, sexy." She purred.

"But let's just ignore that and get some rest." Ema nodded, crawling under the covers and into his arms.

-x-x-

Klavier returned, Ema slipped into a routine like the one before she started the affair. Apollo and her still met of course, although only as friends. Often though, he would give her small gifts or when he was with everyone at dinner or a party or something he would compliment her whenever she looked like she needed a compliment. It was almost as if he understood her.

She was gradually getting more depressed by the day. Until the opportunity came where Apollo and her had an afternoon off – she jumped upon this opportunity. This was months after the affair began.

"It's been a long time. I was almost thinking you didn't want me anymore." Apollo's breath still smelt sweet, only now it smelt like strawberries.

"Klavier's much trickier to get past than I thought." She whispered, clutching her bag against her chest.

"Hehe, I've had to do _other _things because of all the sexy thoughts I've been having about you…" He stood up, kicking his swivel chair back and made his way around the desk. He pulled her into his arms and his tongue slipped into her mouth almost immediately. He held her tighter as their tongues mated in a mad flurry. They broke when they were desperate for air. Ema panted and Apollo made his way back to the window behind his desk and drew the blinds.

"I can't wait. I want you, right here, right now." Ema panted. Apollo smirked, licking his lips. "Sex with Klavier is _so_ disappointing" She emphasised the word 'so'. He tugged her into his arms and as more frantic kissing began he felt as she shoved him towards the door. His back slammed against the wood and he loosened his grip to fumble with the key and lock the door. He pushed back this time and she hit the desk.

She pulled herself onto the desk, wrapping her knees around his waist, still fighting furiously with him in the kisses. He pulled her bag from her, hearing it crash to the floor and pulled open her coat. He made quick work of her blouse, pulling it open. He pulled her off the desk and carried her to the other side of the desk. She reached back and shoved all the paperwork and his computer keyboard so they scattered across the floor.

He dropped her back down on his desk. This time he made for her neck, finding those sensitive spots he knew would make her beg. She pulled at his shirt, almost tearing it with the desperate force she was pulling with. She pushed him back a little, desperate to lavish him with the kisses she had saved for him.

"I want to give you something special." She whispered seductively. "You do everything for me…" She pushed him back into his leather chair, it slid back and tapped against the window. "Come here baby…" Apollo pulled himself forward on the chair, she used her foot to stop him from getting too close to the desk.

She slid down onto all fours. Apollo knew what was coming and helped her to unzip his fly and reveal the erection she desired so much. She took it into her hand, using her thumb to tease the head of his penis.

"Get those pants off." She kissed and licked his penis until he stood up and undid his pants like she asked.

With nothing to stop her from getting at that rock-hard desire she wanted so bad she immediately began to suck. She was gentle at first and stayed at the head of her lover's penis, teasing it with her tongue in little circles. She started to move down, keeping it slow and unhurried to start.

"Fuck Ema!" As she picked up the pace Apollo groaned in delight. "You're g-good!" He reached for her head and pushed her down as she began to speed up.

"I'm gonna-!" His chords of steel were useful.

"Come for me baby." Ema let go and opened her mouth. "I want it in my mouth!" She used one hand to tease his balls and the other to stroke him.

"Oh god! E-Ema!" She laughed, throwing herself back. Her face was covered in semen.

"Sorry baby." He wiped one of her cheeks with two fingers, which she took into her mouth and sucked clean. "Now it's my turn to please you." She smiled the first genuine smile she had smiled in a long time.

He unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants before lifting her up onto the desk.

"W-what are you gonna-!?" He knelt down and supported himself on the desk.

He explored her with his tongue. She never moaned as much as before.

"Shh, shh, you'll get us caught." He whispered. "This is hotter than normal baby." He continued to lick her.

When she came, she came hard.

"How's that?" Apollo licked his lips, loving the salty taste.

"I want so much more!" Apollo pulled his chair towards the desk again, climbing up onto it. He grabbed her hips and tugged her forward.

"Come here, I'll do whatever you want."

"Give it to me!" She groaned.

"In that drawer, there are some condoms." Ema pulled one of the foil packets from under the papers and eased the latex over his aching cock.

She climbed onto the chair, easing herself onto that filling rod she had grown to love.

"Fuck me, fuck me as hard and fast as you can!" She purred, Apollo complied and soon she was screaming. "Oh fuck Apollo! Stand up and slam me onto that hard cock!" She lost all self control, all she wanted was to succumb to her desire.

He stood up, lifting her legs and pumped her as he lifted and dropped her against his solid penis.

"Like that?"

"Yes! Just like that!" She cried out, as soon as he knew she was ready to cum he dropped her onto the desk and rode her through her orgasm, trying to prolong it for as long as possible.

They ended up on the floor, hugging each other as they sat naked on the floor, snuggling each other.

"Apollo! Apollo! I know you're in there!"

"That sounds like Lana." Ema whispered urgently.

"Apollo! Open up!" They could here as she tried the door handle.

"What are we going to do?" Ema asked.

"Ema!? Are you in there?"

"…shit…" Ema cursed.

"What are you-!?..." There was a pause. "Oh god! You aren't…you haven't!?"

"Just hold on!" Apollo called. "I'll open the door, just let me get the keys!" He lied. "Hide the evidence." They glanced around at the scattered papers, the broken keyboard, the chair covered in semen and the used condom atop the piles of paper in the waste paper basket.

"That won't work." She panicked.

"Let's do our best." They hastily got dressed and tried to hide as much evidence as they could.

Apollo unbolted the door.

"You two…yeah. You did, didn't you?"

"I…I…uh…" Ema was blushing.

"I'm kind of shocked and…disgusted and…well, jealous…"

"You promise you won't tell?" Ema begged as Apollo cleaned up his chair and straightened up the desk.

"Look at the state of this place." Lana laughed softly. "No, no. Your secrets safe."

"Thanks." Apollo pulled his chair back to the desk and took his seat again. Ema joined him on his lap.

-x-x-

"I've decided to give you that baby." Klavier whispered in her ear.

She asked him for a baby months before, or rather they had planned for one months ago. Despite the fact she was making love to her husband she dreamt of Apollo. She found herself falling in love with the attorney rather than her husband.

-x-x-

Another month passed, a month of unprotected and unrewarding sex at least twice a day.

"Still no luck baby?" Lana asked her.

"No." Ema sighed.

"You wanted me for something?" Another person asked.

"Apollo?" Ema's head snapped up.

"Hi there." Apollo chuckled. "You wanted me Lana?"

"Yeah. Look Em. I need to tell you something and ask you some things too."

"So…why am I here?" Apollo asked curiously.

"It's time to come out Ema. I need you to be truthful." Lana glanced between them both. "I've seen how you two act, this has gone beyond an affair, casual sex, hasn't it?"

"What!?" Ema screeched.

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Klavier suspects something. He thinks if he gets you pregnant then you won't play away. He's not certain you are by the way."

"Oh god…" Apollo sighed.

"Hey Ema. Your phone." Lana prodded her sister gently.

"Huh? A press conference about Klavier and me planning a child? I don't want to go…"

-x-x-

She was angry. Everything was about him, why _he _wanted the baby, why it would benefit him. Apollo and Lana went to the conference too and they could sense Ema's agitation.

"What about this rumour that you've been having an affair Mrs Gavin?" She glanced at Apollo in the crowd and watched as he touched his bracelet.

"No…no it isn't true." Ema choked out. She watched nervously as she toyed with the dragon pendant Apollo had given her before. Apollo felt his bracelet sting as it pinched tighter than normal. He winced.

"You ok?" Lana whispered.

"Grr, my bracelets reacting worst than normal…" He twisted it slightly and the pain eased a little. Only then his mind snapped into his perceive vision.

He watched as tugged ever so gently on that pendant and how Klavier was watching her unease with an amused expression. His vision snapped back.

"Ugh…" He shook himself back to reality. They had since moved onto another question.

"But I believe that Mr Gavin has found evidence of you playing away!"

"Oh yeah!" Ema screamed. "Well, this guys had sex with groupies when on tour! Is that any better!?" Everything went silent, Klavier was fuming, Ema now afraid.

Suddenly reporters began to scream questions. Apollo noticed how stressed and afraid Ema was becoming. Apollo fought his way through the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Lana cried.

"You'll see." Apollo pushed his way through the crowds as he realised Klavier was getting closer to Ema with his fists raised.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo screamed as loud as he could into the microphone Ema had spoken into. Everyone stopped still. "Listen up! All of you!" He grabbed the microphone from the stand. "This woman could potentially be pregnant! Stress and fear could kill the baby!" Everyone hushed up now. "Now! All of you sit the hell down!"

He hadn't realised Klavier making to hit Ema until she stumbled back into Apollo's arms. As Klavier ran at them he stepped back, pulling Ema with him.

"Thank you baby…" Ema whispered. She couldn't believe Klavier was about to hit her. "I…give me the microphone." Apollo sat her down and handed her the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, I have a confession to make…"

"You aren't going to!?" Lana squealed, Apollo too knew what she was going to say.

"I lied to you. I have had an affair. But I have my reasons. I feel I married Klavier too quick, I realised that I was not, nor will I ever be the most important thing in Klavier's life. I'm glad I'm not pregnant, or rather, I don't think I am because bringing a child into a loveless marriage is wrong."

"So who was it!?" The reporters screamed, Klavier was so mad, Ema was still terrified of him.

"Apollo. The man beside me. I never meant to fall in love with Apollo. I just wanted to feel special. Only being with him realised Klavier didn't actually care for me the way I felt he did."

"I love you too Ema." Apollo smiled.

Klavier made to hit them both. Apollo pushed Klavier back and told him if he dared hurt Ema he would regret it.

What a mess they had made…

-x-x-

"I never meant to fall in love with you…" A couple of months had passed now, Ema and Klavier's divorce had been filed and would be finalized soon.

"I know you didn't but I don't care and I love you." Apollo pulled her into his arms. "You wanted me about that test result didn't you?"

"Yeah, I…I'm pregnant." Tears strolled down her cheek.

"Baby…" His hug was protective, just being with him made the severity of the situation seem less.

"I want to keep it." She looked for approval.

"Whatever you do, I'll support you." Apollo whispered.

"It's Klavier's…but…I would rather…"

"You'd rather I raise the baby as my own?"

"Would you like a child?"

"How did casual sex turn to us being in love and expecting a baby?" Apollo chuckled softly. "Yes baby. I'll play daddy."

She had felt so dirty when the affair had begun, now though, she was deeply in love and this time – she wouldn't rush into things.

"Let's get some rest. You look tired." Apollo lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed to sleep.


End file.
